The Break Up
by KlausAndCarolineTVD
Summary: Hey! This is a very sad fanfic, i'm sorry;) But i hope you'll like it and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Caroline was standing at the window. All these horrible memories was overwhelmed her mind. The darkness, the hunger. She wanted to forget all these horrible things Marcel was done to her. He new that only Caroline was Klaus's biggest weakness so he turtured her in the basement. The only thing that make her smile was that she was home with Klaus and Marcel was dead. Nothing will go wrong again.

„Stefan just called me, sweetheart." Klaus said entering the room. „ He invited us to his wedding".

„What wedding?" she asked.

„Stefan and Elena's." He said but he noticed that something is wrong.

„Oh my God, seriously?" she didn't know that Stefan and Elena are so close now. After she left Mystic Falls to be with Klaus in New Orleans she didn't connect with others very often.

„Yes, love, and we should go very soon because the wedding is after four days and Elena wants you to help with wedding… but i don't think we should go because its only been few days from your kidnapping." He said.

He was very worried about Caroline. She didn't look very well. After all she was going trough only because of him. He didn't want her to get hurt only because he was doing stupid decisions.

„No! I'm going.. I feel well, Nik, and if my best friend is getting married than I'm going, there's no question." She started packing her bags already.

After two hours they were in airport. Klaus was very worried about Caroline, he saw that she is diffrent and that she's not well..

„So.. how is Caroline?" Stefan asked drinking whiskey.

„Not well. After Marcel kidnapped her she's getting better but i think that I harm her too much." Klaus said.

Caroline was the only person in the whole world that Klaus would give his life for. He loved her so much that he couldn't live without her, but if it takes her life than better live without her and know that she's alive and happy with someone else.

„Then… What are you going to do?" Stefan knew that girls are upstairs, unpacking bags and that they won't hear anything.

Klaus didn't say anything for a long time :„Better live without her and know that she is alive than live with her and harm her everyday." Klaus said with tears in his eyes.

The first time when Caroline said she loves him he thought that its going to be for forever. He loved Caroline so much that he would do anything for her and he did, until now.

„What does that mean?" Stefan asked „Are you breaking up with her?" Klaus turned to him „Klaus, Caroline drop out of college and went to New Orleans just because of you, she left her friends, her mom just for you!"

„I know.. But I cant risk with her life everyday. I can't die, but she can!" he almost screamed but Stefan knewed that he isn't angry but worried.

„Well then.. do what you want." Stefan said „but you know that she will be hurt more than you." He said and walked away.

„Klaus?" Caroline shouted coming in Mikaelson house.

She didn't seen Klaus all day.

„Klaus? Are you here?" Caroline was worried about Klaus.

She strooted through the house, but he wasn't there. She didn't know what to do now. She called Klaus billion times but he didn't pick up. Even Stefan didn't know where Klaus is. She walked through the forest between Salvatore's and Mikaelson manssion. It was afternoon so sun was going down and something came back to her memorie. The day that she and Klaus kissed for the first time. She stood at the place where she finally gave Klaus a chance and she will never regret it.

But she heard a sound, someone was walking next to her. She turned around and she saw Klaus looking at her.

„Klaus! Where were you? I have looked everywhere for you.." she said.

„You know, this is the place where we kissed for the first time" he said and started walking at the Salvatore's manssion way.

„Yes and that wasn't the only thing we did…" she stared at him with a little smirk „but yes, this is the place were we kissed the first time"

„Here started our relationship, even if I promised to never come back.."

„You kept your promise, but i missed you so I went to New Orleans. And there started all the happiness.."

„And there started all the problems" he said.

„What are you talking about?" she stopped and turned to him.

„Caroline, when you came to New Orleans my enemies knewed that you are my biggest weakness…" he turned to her.

„What do you mean?" Caroline didn't understand.

„I love you and you are my life but… I can't risk with your life everyday because I love you." He said barely holding tears.

„Klaus…" her breath was shaking „ I know that we are diffrent but love is the only thing that can change people.. And you have changed!" Caroline was shaking and she didn't even want to think what he will say.

„Caroline.. You will be better without me and we both know that" Klaus taked her head in his arms.

„No, Klaus, no, no, dont do this…" her breath was shaking.

Caroline couldn't imagine life without Klaus, not anymore. She didn't care about her life, without him it was worthless.

„Caroline.. This is the place it all started and this will be the place where it will end. This is the end. No more fear, no more danger, no more lying to ourselves… this is it"

„What?" she was shaking „ No, Klaus! No! You cant just leave me alone!"

„I can… And I will." He went back.

„Klaus, no! Without you I will be worst, I swear. You are afraid that you will lose me, I understand, but what are you doing now?" she almost shouted.

„It's better to live without you and know that your happy with someone else than know that its my fault that you are dead"

„I can't, Klaus, I can't live without you because I love you!" she said with tears in her eyes.

„Goodbye, Caroline" he said and dissapeared.

„No.." Caroline cried.

All her life was about Klaus, she left everything for him. He hept his promise about not coming back, but he didn't kept the other promise. That he will be her last…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Morning breeze from the open windows came in but she didn't feel anything. She felt empty. Sun was shining, it was a beautiful day outside but Caroline was just sleeping on the floor next to four whiskey bootles. She heard that someone was getting upstairs, she wanted to just dissapeare because she didn't want to see anyone, even if it was Klaus. She didn't move, she just closed her eyes.

„What the…" Elena said coming in the room. „Caroline!"

She opened her eyes but she continued to sleep on the floor even if it was freezing.

„Caroline, what the hell happened?" she asked.

„I don't want to talk about it…"

„Well, you have to because after two days is my wedding and you have to help me so don't think that your little hangover will change something." She said picking up all whiskey bootles.

„Stop shouting!" she said.

„Come on. Get up." She said and helped Caroline to get up and sit her on the bed. „And now tell me what happened…"

„Ask Klaus!" she said and laid back in bed.

„Stefan?" Elena shouted „What Klaus did to Caroline?"

„… Elena, Klaus broke up with Caroline." he muttered.

„He did what?" she shouted „Why the hell he would do that? They were so happy together, why would he ever break up with her?"

„Well, he thinks that he harms her too much"

„Ok, but do you know what he did to Caroline? She was sleeping on the flour next to four whiskey bootles, she wasn't sleeping all the night and she cried and… Just punch Klaus, he can't do this to her!"

„Well… he is not better than she is.." Stefan turned to Klaus.

He was walking on rooftop's sleeve with whiskey bootle in his hands. In times like this whiskey bootle was his best friend, not Stefan. Most of people would be afraid of falling, but he wasn't because he can't die.

„Do you know what Caroline did?" Stefan asked

„Why would I care about what she did?"

„Oh come on, Klaus, we bouth know that you are lying and that you still care about her."

He didn't anserw and sat down on the sleeve.

„You know, one time in my whole my life i wanted to be human, but now i think is the second… If I would be a human I would end my life because without Caroline… its nothing."

„Ok but you can't just drown your feelings in alcohol."

Klaus got up, he gave Stefan the bootle and jumped off of the rooftop. Even if Klaus didn't want to listen to Stefan he knewed the only person in the whole world who would he listen to – Rebekah.

„I don't know what happened" Caroline said with tears in her eyes and hot coffee in her hands „I was looking for him all the day and then we met at the woods, the place where we kissed for the first time and then he said to me that he harms me too much and than he just left.."

„Just like that?" Elena asked.

„Not like that but…" she said

„Caroline, i know that you think he was the love of your life but.."

„He was! And he still is…" she cried

Caroline wasn't ready to say goodbye to him, like he was. She didn't expect anything like that.

„I feel empty.. like theres nothing to live for anymore"

„Caroline, hes gone… for good." Elena hugged her.

„What? You think that it's good that he's gone?" Caroline got up and flew that mug with coffee against the floor. „You think its good that he left me? That he left me when I needed him the most, is it good?" Caroline screamed.

„I wasn't saying it like that!" Elena got up and tried to calm her down.

„You don't understand! What if it was Stefan who would break up with you? If you love him so much but then he just lefts you because you were so stupid and let someone kidnapp you? Wouldn't you be angry? Wouldn't it hurt so much that you couldn't just think of anything else.. you just see his face all the time and…" Caroline cried „ and.. i just need to get out of here."

She dissapeared but Elena let her go because she knew that with time she will get better. At least she hoped so.

„Elena!" Stefan just getted in the Salvatores house. „Where is Caroline?"

„I don't know she just run off and i just let her go because it will be better for her…"

„I don't think so. Elena, it's Caroline, if something is wrong she will drown her feels in alcohol just like Klaus or she will hurt herself…"

„Then we better find her right now, but by the way – how is Klaus?"

„He is fine" Stefan taked Elenas jacket and opened the door.

„Ok, lets go, i really hope she isn't going to hurt herself…"

They run out of the house and the first place to look for her was obviously Mystic Grill.

„So, are you going to tell me something or I just can say what coward you are? You waited for her to do something for two years and now when you are finally happy together you just left her?" Rebekah walked around the table where Klaus sitted.

She didn't even care about Caroline, she only cared about Klaus's happiness. Even if Klaus wanted to just run away he couldn't because he knewed that shes not leaving him alone.

„ I didn't just leave her. I left her because there was a reason." He continued staring in the wooden table.

„I know, I know… You think that you harm her too much." She liked to learn Klaus things about love but he wasn't the best pupil.

„Isn't that truth?"

„Maybe yes, maybe no, but you know that it hurts her more than you think…"

Klaus didn't anserw. He knewed that it will hurt her, but it was just the matter of time when she will be over him and find a new love interest.

„Klaus, can you please just stop staring with that creepy face in the ground and listen to me?" she was done with that little hybrid boy and his arrogant thoughts :" Just please stop thinking that you can make her safe not being there to protect her."

„What else can I do?"

„You can be happy with her, you idiot, and protect her at the same time. It doesn't matter how much she has suffered, its nothing about what shes suffering now." She came closer to him.

Finally Klaus started to think what Caroline can do to herself. Just like she said „Without you I will be worse".

„Ok… I will talk to her. Where is she?" Klaus getted up and turned to Rebekah.

„Stefan said that he and Elena is going to Mystic Grill. They think that she will be there…"

„Are you coming with me?"

„Of course I'm coming!" She smiled and they ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

„Are you okay?" Matt asked bringing another whiskey bootle.

„How can I be ok if the love of my life, who waited for me two years, broke up with me when we finally were happy together… What a dick!" she said even if she didn't even hate him, she wanted him back more than anything.

„It doesn't sound good."

„You don't say!" she spelled and she remembered how Klaus said it in this bar almost two years ago.

She remembered how hes smirk made her feel every tiny bone in her body. Nothing felt like it and no one else made her feel like that. She remembered how it felt to finally kiss him. How does it says „The most amazing kiss is the one that has been felt between the eyes for million times"… And it was even more than just amazing. She didn't know when she will see him again, maybe never.

All that was left was these memories, for the first time when they met, for the first time when they kissed and for the last time, what hurted so much that she wanted to explode.

„Why? Why? Why? Why?" she screamed and throw the bootle to the wall.

„Caroline! Calm down!" Matt said and thanked that there where only few drunk men in the bar.

„I… i'm sorry, I have to go." She said and dissapeared.

„Where is she?" Stefan asked running to Matt at the bar.

„Who?" he didn't understand.

„Caroline, Matt, where is she?" Elena walked in after Stefan.

„Caroline? She was going crazy, she started to threw bootles against the wall and then she just dissapeared."

„She is not here…" Klaus said coming in.

„Klaus? What? I thought you left." Elena said and looked at Stefan.

„He wanted to, but he didn't because of me… You should thank me for it." Rebekah said coming in after Klaus.

„I will never thank you. Whatever you do, it doesn't change what you did." Elena said „You killed Jeremy! How do you even dare to come back?!"

„Well, my idiot brother broke up with his girlfriend, who is also a pretty insane and obsessed blondy, so I'm here to help… And by the way your fiance called me." Rebekah said and smiled at Stefan.

„You did what?"

„Elena, Klaus needed someone and Rebekah is the one who always talk him into the right thing."

„Go away, we dont need your help!" Elena screamed.

Rebekah killed her brother, she didnt care if she is the only one who can change Klaus's mind and find Caroline. She didn't even care about Caroline anymore, the only thing that was on her mind was for Rebekah to leave and never come back.

„Are you sure?"Rebekah asked „Without me Klaus would be gone.."

„Well.. Better for him. Now go away and never come back!"

„I remember how it was to finally kill that little coward. He wanted to kill me as a hunter but he knew that he doesn't stand a chance."

„Thats it!"

„Elena!" Stefan yelled and stopped her from attacking Rebekah. „While you are fighting now, Caroline probably is dead!"

Everyone freezed and looked at Klaus. His heart almost stopped and then he dissapeared. Everyone else followed him.

He didn't even need those idiots to help him find her. He could find her himself and he remembered the bridge where all the bad things happens and it was one of Carolines most unloved places.

Caroline was walking at the middle of the street, she didin't care if some cars was running next to her, she was a vampire and a car can't kill her, even if she really wanted to be dead. She only saw some lights and that it was really dark. She found herself at the bridge and noticed that at the rivers end the sun slowly came up. Caroline put her hands in the maroon color hoodie and touched something. It was a little paper piece. She took it out and opened it.

„Klaus.."

It was the drawing with her and horse that Klaus gave her.

She couldn't look at it because all of the horrible feelings she had, so she tear it and letted wind flew it away. She wanted to forget his name, forget his face what she saw every time she closed her eyes, to forget that he existed. But she knew that she cant. So she took the daylight ring off and threw that away until it reached water. She had a plan to end these feelings and she wanted to do it now.


End file.
